Los pecados de Hyrule
by Zword
Summary: ¿Qué puede ser peor que ser llamada un pecado? Para la princesa bastarda no significaba nada. Si con tan sólo poseer la marca de las diosas en el dorso de su mano sería capaz de restaurar a su antigua gloria al decadente reino de Hyrule... [Futuro Lemmon] [PostTP] [HIATUS]
1. Prólogo: Hyrule decadente

**Portada de la imagen: TLoZ-Zelda By Elenath DeviantArt  
** **Habrá temas delicados.  
Zelink, abstenerse de leer si no gustan de la pareja.**

* * *

 **-Los pecados de Hyrule-  
** _Por: Zword & Axgel_

* * *

 **Prologó: Hyrule decadente**

He aquí, en la tierra santa de las diosas, un reino que cayó bajo la miseria tras la última invasión de las sombras y una guerra por el poder omnímodo entre la oscuridad y la luz.

Aquello dejó devastado al mundo, sin una dependencia tan directa como antaño. Gobernada por una dudosa descendencia de la sangre de la diosa, y aún con todo el empeño del mundo, bajo tantos criterios, el reino endeudado con su pueblo cayó bajo la corrupción. Incluso cuando la familia real trato de resolver las carencias que la guerra había dejado.

* * *

Nadie más que el mismísimo actual rey sufría todas estas presiones. Sobre todo cuando su mujer falleció de una enfermedad desconocida. Fue el declive de toda su felicidad. Ni siquiera el hecho de que su hijo fuera muy sano y fuerte, era suficiente. Ya nada importaba para él… su dolor, nadie en vida, podría comprenderlo.

Emerick decidió, en ese entonces, complacer su desdicha con mujeres de compañía… una con la que se encariño especialmente, fue con la cual tuvo noches dichosas dentro de un pequeño espacio en el castillo, uno personal del rey.

Su hijo, Enzo, no dejaba pasar las aventuras de su padre con las mujeres. A pesar de su corta edad de cinco años, entendía perfectamente el significado de esas "visitas al rey" Su madre ya no estaba y su padre tenía que consolar su corazón de alguna forma.

Los años pasaron, dieciséis para ser exactos... La situación del reino mejoró un tanto después de que el rey pusiera cartas más fuertes sobre la mesa, y de que un justiciero, no hacía mucho tiempo, limpiara las calles día a día… no sólo eso. También recorría el reino para poder arreglar la corrupción del mismo.

Nadie conocía su identidad, pero muchos juraban que podría tratarse del mismísimo héroe de las leyendas, acabando con toda la oscuridad cernida en los rincones más lejanos del reino.

Todo marchaba de maravilla… hasta aquel día en que el rey no podía negar aquella prueba sobre el dorso de la mano de la jovencita que había aparecido delante de él, en el trono.

Su impecable imagen de Rey ante el consejo de nobles, de los soldados, de su propio hijo, se vendrían abajo si se supiera la verdad: Había engañado y tenido un hijo fuera del sagrado matrimonio.

Incluso si su mujer había fallecido, al parecer no podían tener hijos fuera de un matrimonio. Mucho menos tener hijos con mujeres de compañía, incluso si uno de los regentes había fallecido.

 _"-Mi nombre es Zelda, mi señor... – Pausó sus palabras por unos instantes, para hacer una reverencia hacia el rey..."_

 _¿Qué sería de él ahora?..._

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¿Qué tal? Les ha gustado. Subiré el prólogo y el capítulo 1 y dentro de un par de meses subiré los siguientes y así sucesivamente (Cuando tenga tiempo y no tenga lagunas mentales, por ejemplo :c)**

 **Espero que realmente les guste este fic.**


	2. I: Bastarda

**Capítulo I: Bastarda**

* * *

Cuando el rey la vio, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Sus recuerdos le atormentaban sin cansancio, y ahora todavía más frente a esa mujer que le recordaba sus pecados.

Su dorada y ondulada cabellera, que llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, resplandecía con fuerza. Era brillante y hermosa. Medía el promedio de cualquier mujer. Sus ojos eran como dos amplios mares. Su boca y facciones, dignas de una mujer de alta estirpe. Era esbelta y bien dotada. Sus mejillas tenían un rozado natural, igual que sus labios. Su cara era muy parecida a la de aquella mujer, con la cual se acostaba hacía muchos años… y al mismo tiempo… esos ojos fieros pero a la vez delicados, eran prueba de que ella era también su hija. Vestía tan humildemente que los soldados a su alrededor se burlaban de ella, tanta belleza desperdiciada con sucios harapos y trapos.

-Mi nombre es Zelda, mi señor – Pausó sus palabras por unos instantes, para hacer una reverencia hacia el rey – Mi madre me nombró así debido a esta marca en el dorso de mi mano izquierda – Dice con calma y una sutil mirada hacia el dorso de su mano desnudo. En el reflejaba, tal como había dicho, una marca peculiar. Tres triángulos dorados que no estaban ni pintados o tatuados. Lo habían comprobado algunos viejos sabios con magia, descifrando que era la legítima marca de los elegidos por el destino.

Los murmullos eran fuertes. Algunos miraban fijamente al rey, quien no tenía ninguna gana de decir algo, o más bien no tenía palabras. Sin embargo, un muchacho en la sala tomó la iniciativa, en vez del rey.

El joven era de cabello castaño, algo rebele y lacio y un tanto largo, de ojos azules y tez morena. Sus cejas eran bastante expresivas y su nariz alargada y afilada. Era bastante alto, con una complexión adecuada para su edad, bien parecido. Su gabardina era azul marino, con dos franjas negras traspasando su torso, y una blanca entre estas dos. Los botones de esta eran dorados, con un diminuto grabado de tres triángulos. Bajo la gabardina tenía una camisa de cuello largo color blanca, además de unos pantalones color beige y botas negras que iban desde debajo de las rodillas.

Por supuesto, arriba de su cabeza tenia una coronilla bastante peculiar, con el emblema de la familia real. Era lógico, después de todo era un príncipe y su nombre era Enzo.

-Tal vez no soy quien para hablar – Tragó saliva, los sabios, algunos nobles presentes, y un pequeño puñado de soldados observaron fijamente al príncipe y luego este continuó – Esa mujer es, aunque quieran negarlo, la elegida por el destino y al parecer, de la familia real.

Otros muchos murmullos se llenaron con más fuerza en la sala. ¿Esa sucia campesina, una princesa? No era posible. Sin embargo, esa marca dejaba en claro que sí.

-Por años hemos defendido nuestra posición como realeza, procurando llevar a los oídos de la gente que todavía descendemos de la diosa de la antigüedad, Hylia. Y si esto no es prueba de ello, entonces no sé qué podría ser. Esta… no… ella es nuestra oportunidad para reafirmar lo que nosotros, con tanto esfuerzo, hemos tratado de dar a conocer a nuestros súbditos. La situación en Hyrule mejora, aún más con el joven justiciero que nos ha ayudado tanto con los bandidos. El dorado de la mano de esta mujer – el príncipe se acercó lentamente hasta tomarle la mano a la muchacha – Es el símbolo de que aún pertenecemos a la sangre de la diosa. Y es un mensaje de los dioses. Si ella está aquí, significa que la oscuridad nos acecha, y también, por el lado bueno, que es un regalo de las diosas: al fin respondieron a nuestras súplicas.

Con esto dicho, las voces graves de los hombres, cuchicheando entre sí, dieron a conocer que Enzo hablaba con verdad y que ella era la salida de la duda. Por fin las diosas les respondieron como deseaban. Tantos años tratando de ajustar cuentas a Hyrule para apaciguar la delincuencia, que había sido provocada tanto por el pueblo como por los altos mandos.

-Yo sugiero darle un espacio para sí misma. Puede quedarse con mi antigua habitación mientras le ajustan una a ella – Enzo miró a la jovencita con algo de tristeza. Parecía tan humilde; algunas partes de su cuerpo parecían haber sido golpeadas. Por su cabeza pasó que aquella marca le había traído problemas. Una parte de él observaba con algo de molestia a la muchacha. Ella era la prueba de las infidelidades de su padre hacia él y una falta de respeto a la muerte de su madre; por otra parte, le daba alivió que al fin podrían reafirmarse ante el pueblo.

* * *

El rey dejó a cargo a su hijo con todo aquello. Parecía que estaba más preparado que él. Pero el rey estaba tan conmocionado que no sabía qué hacer. Después de todo, esa niña era su hija. Más bien, esa jovencita. La pequeña audiencia se disipó, tal como el viento mueve al polvo, y sólo entre los chismorreos de los soldados y los nobles se escuchaba el tema. Pronto sería llevado fuera del castillo, a oídos de los plebeyos.

El joven castaño, entonces, le tomó la mano y la llevó con unas sirvientas.

Ordeno un baño caliente, una atención a esos golpes en su cuerpo y ropas dignas para una mujer con su belleza. Y no fue una sorpresa grande que al regresar para ver el resultado, este fuera espectacular.

La muchacha parecía siempre llegar a mirar a otros con una seriedad absoluta, ni una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

Le habían puesto un hermoso vestido azul, el cual resaltaba sus ojos. Este estaba escotado, tenía unos cuantos volantes, y a pesar de su sencillez, adornaba muy bien a la jovencita. Este también contaba con un par de guantes, eran largos, llegaban por debajo de los hombros. Estos eran color blanco y en la parte final, tenían un dobladillo con un diseño de triángulos uno en posición normal y otro invertido, adornando el guante. En la cabeza, le habían puesto una coronilla que había pertenecido a las princesas de Hyrule. Debajo del vestido, lugar que no se podía apreciar con facilidad, tenía un par de medias blancas, casi trasparentes, y unas zapatillas turquesa, de punta redonda y tacón pequeño.

Su cabello estaba bien cepillado. Le habían hecho un peinado sencillo, juntando dos mechones de cabello de cada extremo de su sien hacia atrás, en un pequeño amarre. Le habían maquillado el rostro, algo al natural. Estaba perfecta como estaba.

-Hicieron un magnífico trabajo – Expresó Enzo con sinceridad. No podía negar que esa joven podría lucir bella.

-Me alegra que le guste, mi señor. Déjenos a cargo de la jovencita, parece haber sufrido mucho – La mujer que le hablaba tenía por nombre Anju. Postró una cara un poco triste ante la muchacha. Todos esos moretones, no pudo habérselos hecho ella misma.

-Sí, señorita Anju. Era, de hecho, un favor que le iba a pedir. No podré ocuparme siempre de ella. Su nombre es Zelda.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, la señora soltó una pequeña sonrisa, y asintió con dulzura a la petición de su querido príncipe. Ese joven le había hecho soltar muchas sonrisas en su infancia. Después de todo, le consoló el haber perdido a su primer hijo en el parto.

-Bueno, discúlpeme. Tendré que encargarme de otros asuntos para que se instale mejor – El príncipe hace una reverencia. Siempre era muy educado, con cualquier persona.

* * *

Así mismo, tomó otra vez la mano de la muchacha y caminaron hasta una habitación – No hablas mucho – Dijo el joven castaño para romper el silencio incómodo.

-No suelo hablar con desconocidos con tanta confianza – Explicó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro – Sobre todo tengo que pensar si es correcto o no hablarle así, príncipe Enzo.

El joven soltó un suspiro muy largo y movió la perilla de la habitación. Ahí había cientos y cientos de libros, un par de escritorios, un sofá individual y otro más grande. Una mesita para tomar el té, y flores sobre esta. La estancia también estaba alfombrada.

-Esta es la sala de estudió. Aquí vendrás tú también para tomar clases con nuestros tutores. No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí casi siempre. Casi nadie viene porque así lo ordene hace tiempo, así pues… puedes tomar el lugar cuando gustes para ti sola, eso si no viene… – Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, cayó antes de revelar su pequeño secreto. Aunque era posible que hiciera acto de presencia en unos momentos. Era uno de esos días en que descansaba de una larga jornada y tomaba el té con su amigo Enzo.

-¿Quién? – Preguntó con desconcierto al entrar de lleno. Enzo cerró la puerta con llave al ver que una silueta se había deslizado por la ventana.

-¡Yo! ¿Quién más si no? – Expresaba un jovencito detrás de ella, con bastante soberbia a los ojos de Zelda. Está se giró inmediatamente con algo de infarto y por la gravedad, tropezó hasta caer sobre sus posaderas – ¡Ten cuida…! – El rubio se detuvo con desaliento al mirar su rostro ante los rayos del sol, que salían de la ventana.

Un silencio incómodo se prolongó por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Enzo decidió hablar, luego de levantar a Zelda del suelo.

-Oye, Link, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó el joven con un poco de intriga.

-Sí, pero… e-esa chica – Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer?

Enzo sonrió para sus adentro. "Empezamos de nuevo ¿No?"

Link era un jovencito de cabello rebelde, color rubio como el sol y de ojos azul oscuro. Era bastante alto para el promedio de su edad, tenía una musculatura bien marcada, pero sin dejar a lado que aún tenía dieciocho años. Su rostro era coqueto e inocente a la vez. En ambas orejas tenía un pendiente color azul rey y vestía con una extraña túnica color verde, botas y guantes de cuero café.

Una de las razones por las que este sonreía, era porque en varias ocasiones anteriores, cuando Link aún era un simple guardia de las puertas del castillo, miraba a las muchachas pasar y parecía caer casi rendido por ellas. Unas eran altas, otras más bajas, pero todas eran muy guapas. Después de todo, en Hyrule siempre había mujeres de gran calibre.

Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto. Sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente al de aquellas ocasiones. Parecían más… comprometidos.

-Ella es Zelda… es mi media hermana, tal parece. Tiene dieciséis años ¿No…? – Preguntó sin recibir respuesta, tan sólo un movimiento de su cabeza diciendo "si" – Y no habla demasiado.

-E-Es un honor conocer a una mujer tan… ¡¿Media hermana?! ¡¿DIECISEIS?! – Gritó exaltado, parecía más conmocionado por su edad que por lo que implicaba que fuese su media hermana.

-¡Cállate! – Le gritó el jovencito con molestia – Link, si saben que estas aquí, tu madre va a… bueno, ya sabes que haría tu madre.

-Ni que lo digas. Ha sido la cocinera real de descendencia, y cuando me retire de la guardia real, se enfadó muchísimo. No lo entiendo – Dijo con algo de pesadez. Su madre era muy estricta con él, a veces.

-¿Es en serio? – Enzo chocó su mano contra su frente – Era un gran puesto en la guardia, era de los mejores puestos, más bien. No te enviaron a la guerra como a otros novatos y… – Antes de continuar, Link le interrumpió.

-¡Esa era mi molestia! Por eso me fui a deshacer el mal de todo Hyrule. Me fastidia que los soldados no hagan nada, y descubrí que hasta a veces son culpables de los delitos. ¡Esos perros asquerosos, hastían mi paciencia!

-Disculpen… –La jovencita pasó al otro lado de la sala, entre ellos que la tenían acorralada entre la pared, y comenzó mirar algunos libros. Los tomaba de manera muy sutil, escogiendo con meticulosidad los temas de cada libro.

Link observó nuevamente a la chica, con ese sonrojo y esos ojos perdidos. Enzo nunca le había visto de esa manera, no tan fuerte. Con diversión se le acercó a Link y le susurro lo siguiente:

-Esta chica te gusta mucho, ¿verdad? – Al oír sus palabras sus orejas ardían, así como sus mejillas. El color rojo lo lleno hasta la frente y parecía exudar humo de lo avergonzado.

-Y-Yo… – Tartamudeo lo mismo por casi treinta segundos – La verdad es que…

Enzo comenzó a sonreír cuando Zelda miro a Link tartamudear y ella no reacciono ni mal ni bien, pero Link trabó aún más su lengua.

El príncipe castaño llevó a Link a un lugar alejado de la audición de Zelda, y comenzaron a hablar. Enzo parecía tener una petición bastante sería, por lo que Link le prestó mucha atención en el momento.

-A decir verdad, yo traje a Zelda al castillo – Link le miro con frenesí ¿Por qué razón lo haría? – Fue porque la necesitamos, y Hyrule la necesitara… a ti también –El rubio tragó grueso, era verdad que también en su mano derecha tenía una marca similar que pocos conocían. Por ello su madre era tan protectora con él – Ella es mi media hermana y estaba entre la basura. Hace apenas un mes que la conocí, desde entonces la he visitado con frecuencia. Parece que su madre murió porque era una "hereje" Es decir, fue apedreada en las afueras de la ciudadela. Desde entonces, la tratan como un cubo de basura, hasta… bueno, quizá sean detalles que no debo decir yo. Desde hace cinco años está completamente sola. Sólo las diosas saben cómo sobrevivió ante tales dilemas.

Los ojos del rubio se dilataron. El enfado se apodero de si cuando escucho la forma en la que trataban a la muchacha. Comenzó a caer en el suelo.

Enzo se preocupó con creces, sabía que en cuanto pasaba eso, Link… – ¡Tranquilo!

"Mi ira descontrolada, una bestia como yo no debería existir…" Sus palabras resonaron hasta el corazón de la princesa, quien de inmediato se le acercó intrépidamente, aunque él ya empezaba a desgarrar el suelo.

-Respira… ese odio debe ser erradicado. Si eres el héroe, entonces no hay duda de que dominaras esta maldición – La mano de la princesa rodeo la barbilla del muchacho, que más pronto que tarde, formaba parte del hocico de un animal, uno canino.

Los ojos de Link miraron con intensidad a la princesa, y ella simplemente le miro con esa inexpresividad suya. Pocos segundos después, el joven regresaba a la normalidad.

-Su primera transformación fue bastante desastrosa – Comentaba Enzo con sudor en la frente – Aún recuerdo que varios soldados quedaron heridos por la bestia divina que guarda en su interior.

Posteriormente, Zelda movió sus labios articulando las siguientes palabras:

–"Una bestia con disfraz de hombre, o un hombre encarcelando su naturaleza bestial. Si bien dentro de los hombres hay maldad, sólo en uno existe una forma divina con el temor de los vivos y muertos, hasta de las mismas sombras… "

-Esas palabras… – Enzo se quedó boquiabierto. Además de eso, la trifuerza de la mano de la princesa comenzó a brillar.

-Sí, esas palabras las dijo una antecesora hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo – Enzo suspiró de alivio, al menos las leyendas de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, eran ciertas.

Link ya estaba devuelta con su forma hylian. Su respiración era agitada en esos momentos. Sudaba un poco de la frente también. Eso no le impedía mirar con una sonrisa ajetreada a Zelda.

-Lo siento, princesa, casi meto la pata – Soltó una carcajada a la vez que jadeaba del esfuerzo – Literalmente.

Zelda le acaricia la cabeza para tratar de reconfortarle. Y era de esa manera, porque parecía mirar a Link con una muy, pero muy ligera sonrisa.

-Somos hylians, es normal que cometamos errores. Unos son más grandes que otros. Está en nuestra naturaleza cometerlos, así que no te preocupes – cuando termino de hablar, se retiró con una mirada peculiar hacia Link. No se trataba de disgusto o de una sonrisa. Tampoco de vergüenza. Era una mirada que parecía mandar un mensaje que ninguno de los dos pudo descifrar.

Ella continuó mirando libros con gusto. Los otros dos conversaron hasta que Link se fugó nuevamente por la ventana.

-Es un buen chico – Expresó la princesa ante su ida. Parecía un poco contenta de haberle conocido, pero sobre todo, de estar en ese sitio, en ese momento. No se daba abasto leyendo los libros y mirando más allá de lo inimaginable. En la biblioteca no tenían cosas así, mucho menos la dejaban pasar por sus " **pecados** " – Gracias por traerme aquí – Comentó sin mirar a la cara al muchacho.

-No es nada. Después de todo, quieran negarlo o no, somos de la misma familia – Enzo hablaba muy enserio al decir que Zelda estaría bajo su cuidado – Además, serás muy útil para el reino ¿No era lo que querías? Restaurar la paz, la pureza y fortaleza de Hyrule.

La princesa mira, ahora con frialdad hacia la ventana por la que Link había salido. Suspiró con aspereza y dio media vuelta. Cerró con fuerza el libro que estaba leyendo y miro a Enzo fijamente.

-Juro por mi sangre que restaurare la paz de este reino. Como en antaño, mi nombre se hará leyenda, y volverá a resonar en el mundo. Y que no duden en llamarme bastarda, que con gusto les diré: Mi nombre es Zelda, y soy la hija bastarda del rey, y el pecado más grande del reino de Hyrule.

Enzo se estremeció ante las palabras de la jovencita, que sin ninguna furia las decía, pero que llegaban, con esa seriedad y frialdad, al corazón de quienes las escuchaban.

-Y yo te juro que, por el honor del pueblo de Hyrule, te ayudare en tu empresa, princesa Zelda – Enzo se arrodillo ante ella y tomó una de sus manos para besarla. Al hacer eso, juró con honestidad que haría todo en sus manos por su reino. Su amado Hyrule volvería a su antigua gloria.

* * *

Afuera de la ventana aún se hallaba Link. Su corazón latía con fuerza, esas palabras no podían ser de nadie más que de su Zelda. La había encontrado, al fin. Había vuelto a vivir, y la había visto de nuevo. Estaba tan ansioso como nunca antes de tenerla al fin otra vez bajo sus ojos. Sus palabras se las había grabado bien en su mente. Esa mujer, esa voz determinante como siempre había sido en cada era, sin duda, la legendaria princesa Zelda había renacido.

-Cuanto tiempo te esperé – Susurró para sí mismo, bajando de un salto hacia el pequeño jardín del castillo.

Como era costumbre, iría hacia algún lugar donde el crimen fuese bastante. Mientras portaba un antifaz con la figura de un lobo gris, y acechaba las noches peligrosas en todo Hyrule. Mientras pensaba en su amada ahora que volvía a renacer…

-Tal como siempre he prometido, te ayudare para hacer de Hyrule un reino pacífico como siempre has deseado.

Salió definitivamente del castillo para encontrarse con su corcel y un destino incierto.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. II: Noche en vela y

**Feliz día de San Valentí, queridos lectores. Les traigo un poquito de Zelink en el capítulo, aunque sea un poco. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Noche en vela y recuerdos flagelantes.**

Link… ese nombre le era familiar. Tanto tiempo, o más bien, tantas eras a su lado se habían marcado en su alma y su corazón, pesé a formar parte de una encarnación.

-Por tanto tiempo imagine a Link tal como lo vi. Y por tanto tiempo lo espere con la esperanza de tomar su mano nuevamente, besar sus labios con pasión, tomar su cuerpo y unirlo al mío. Pero ahora que lo veo, mis sentimientos se han congelado, y ya no están reaccionando como antaño, o como hacía unos años mientras imaginaba que me rescataba del destino que me había tocado. Uno nuevo bajo las manos del mismo pueblo al que protegí desde tiempos inmemoriales – Zelda esbozó una sonrisa llena de ironía – Vaya golpe de realidad en la cara.

Zelda había salido al balcón de la noche fresca, mirando la luna y las estrellas sobre el ancho firmamento.

-Luego de verle, comencé a recordar algunas cosas – Dijo ante una pequeña ráfaga de aire, que era mucho más cálida que las noches frías en las calles de la ciudadela. Suspiró con pesadez y se abrazó a sí misma, observando hacia el último lugar donde vio a su madre suplicando por su vida, la vida de la princesa bastarda –… Madre… – Algunas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos entrecerrados, recordando cómo es que en medio de un círculo de gente volaban piedras y su madre era sostenida sobre el suelo con una estaca. Ella estaba sollozando y fue la última vez que recordó llorar con desesperación. Además de… aquella vez.

-Linda noche, ¿verdad? – Zelda se estremeció un momento al escuchar aquella voz. Por un segundo no sabía de quién se trataba, pero cuando el joven dejo ver su rostro retirándose un antifaz de un lobo gris, dejando a la luz de la luna su identidad, entonces Zelda bajó la guardia. Era Link sobre el tejado de su habitación. Hacía más de cinco días de su último encuentro.

-No estoy segura de saber responder a eso, mi señor – Comentó mirando hacia el frente y secando discreta las lágrimas que le habían salido inconscientemente.

El joven bajó de un salto hacia el balcón de Zelda, dejándola sorprendida – Sólo dígame Link – El muchacho se inclina haciendo una reverencia en señal de saludo – Haberme ido de la guardia significa perder mis beneficios como caballero y aprendiz del sir.

Ella alzó una ceja, y con curiosidad se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta – ¿Iba a convertirse en Sir?

-En efecto – responde con picardía y galantemente – Pero mi madre me prohibió luchar como el héroe, porque no había necesidad en ausencia de la princesa, además de que todos sabemos que el mal desapareció hace años, y es encerrado en la espada que doblega a la oscuridad. Ya no hay necesidad de un héroe – Lo último lo dice con algo de pena y desgana, como si eso le sentara mal – Usted y yo, seguimos renaciendo, ahora sin propósito alguno. Y aún sin él mal presente, Hyrule decayó hace unas cuantas épocas

-Siento la impotencia en su tono, creo que entiendo sus sentimientos – Agregó Zelda. Con esto último, se inclina en el dosel del balcón, que es de fino mármol – Entiendo su necesidad de proteger a Hyrule. Supongo que es debido a nuestra conexión.

-Tal parece – Link le acompaña sentándose en el dosel, del lado izquierdo de Zelda. Al postrar su mano derecha cerca de la suya, ambas marcas sobre sus dorsos comienzan a brillar en dorado.

Por el temor a lo desconocido, Zelda retira su mano. Observa posteriormente a Link directo en los ojos, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

-No tengo idea de que ha sido eso – comenta el joven con seriedad, impregnando en Zelda un aura de fiar.

-No se preocupe – contesta tan rápido como puede a la sinceridad del joven – Yo tampoco sé que pasó – Esta sobó su mano lentamente. Luego Link junto su mano derecha a la izquierda de ella, pero nada ocurrió – Tal vez… nuestros sentimientos mutuos dieron lugar a una pequeña conexión inesperada. Cómo si el hecho de sentir la misma impotencia fuera parte de ambos y a la vez uno sólo.

-Usted es la experta, yo no entiendo absolutamente nada de estas cosas relacionadas con la trifuerza. Son mitos y leyendas – Dijo Link intentando excusar su ignorancia ante sus dones – Pero la forma en la que explicó fue muy clara para mí.

El muchacho se acercó un poco a Zelda, con la intención de tomar su mano y abrazarla. No quería decirlo o preguntar nada, porque al salir y verla abrazarse así misma con tanta fuerza, se dio cuenta que se encontraba entristecida, y por si fuera poco, pudo ver como de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Podía hablar y mirar a la gente como si no sintiera nada, pero en realidad había cosas que guardaba sólo para ella, Link podía sentirlo.

Cuando su mano rozó la de ella, está la alejó con rapidez y sus ojos reflejaron miedo. Entonces Link recordó las palabras de Enzo el día que se conocieron. " _Desde entonces, la tratan como un cubo de basura, hasta… bueno, quizá sean detalles que no debo decir yo. Desde hace cinco años está completamente sola…"_ No hizo ninguna pregunta, el miedo de que le tocara le dio todas las respuestas, a su vez apretó los dientes y las manos con coraje.

Una rabia lo llenó, pero supo controlarse esta vez. No podía dejar que Zelda lo mirara de esa forma, no de nuevo.

-Sea quien sea que le haya hecho daño… lo pagará caro – Zelda trató de detener su huida, pero había sido tarde. Aquello fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

En ese momento, la princesa pudo sentir que nada bueno podría salir de lo que dijo. A sí mismo, se sentía mal de alegrarse al escuchar las palabras de Link. Sabía que la venganza envenenaba el alma, pues era un arma de doble filo.

-" _Mientras asesinas a tu enemigo, también te envenenas por dentro_ " Sabio el corazón que recito esas palabras – Dio un suspiro mientras tocaba su mano – Incluso siendo él… aún temó que otro hombre vuelva a tocarme con la intención equivocada – Decía esto mientras abrazaba si brazo con recelo – Tal vez Enzo es diferente por el hecho de ser mi hermano, y de mostrarme un respeto absoluto tanto como yo a él. Pero Link quería tocar mi mano… y acercarse a mí.

Algunas imágenes desagradables aparecieron en su mente. Forcejeos, llanto, golpes. El recordar aquello le hizo sentir tan mal que se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y respiró agitadamente mirando al suelo.

-Debo superar mis miedos. Es algo que debo hacer para volverme más fuerte – Una vez respiró lo suficiente, miró sus manos y las apretó con firmeza – Porqué ese es mi papel – La joven princesa se levantó del suelo, volvió a su alcoba para descansar un poco, al menos.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos, ya tendida sobre su cama, pensó un poco acerca de la huida de Link. Podría jugar que sus ojos expiraban odio puro y su expresión asimilaba a la de un animal rabioso.

* * *

Enzo había presenciado absolutamente todo desde su propio balcón que estaba un tanto cerca y más arriba del de Zelda. Viró como Link había bajado a su lado, en busca de un consejo.

-No presiones tu suerte, Link. Ha pasado por muchas cosas y temé hasta de ti. Después de todo, eres un hombre – Comenta tomando su hombro, pero este lo aleja con brusquedad.

-¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! – El joven, impotente de poder hacer algo, se tira en la cama del príncipe – No es justo.

-Créeme, fue muy duro la primera vez que la conocí. No podía siquiera mirarle porque entonces iba a esconderse hasta un rincón del callejón donde vivía. Era como ver a un gato asustado, huyendo de la gente.

Los ojos de Link fuero sumamente furtivos. Tenían una profunda ira y despecho. ¿Cómo era posible que su amada hubiera sufrido tanto? Y ahora ni siquiera podía consolarla. Era una maldición.

Ojalá pudiera asesinar a los responsables, pensó, así al menos daría paz a la princesa. Pero las palabras de Enzo sacaron de la mente de Link esa idea:

-Solamente le darías más estragos a su corazón. Ella sabes, yo sé, y tú sabes que la venganza no arregla absolutamente nada. Sólo lo empeora. ¿Ya olvidaste a…?

-¡No! No he olvidado lo que hizo – Miró su brazo y lo apretó con fuerza – Nunca voy a olvidar lo que pasó – Comentó apretando sus ojos – ¡¿Qué debo hacer, Enzo?! Sabes perfectamente que desde niño he soñado con ella. Que desde adolescente deseaba proteger a la princesa, que desde tiempos inmemoriales vivo y sirvo sólo para Hylia y su, por así decirlo, alter ego, la princesa Zelda. Y eso sólo es por mi devoción al amor que le jure en el principio de los tiempos. Mi valor quedó marcado en mi mano, y mi responsabilidad en mi alma.

Enzo bajó la mirada con preocupación. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo haría cualquier cosa por ella. Porque su naturaleza se lo ordenaba así. Era como si su corazón dijera " _Debes proteger a la princesa porque es tu responsabilidad como héroe_ "

Link habló sacando a Enzo de sus pensamientos – ¿Sabes una cosa? Ser una bestia es menos doloroso que ser el héroe de las leyendas – Después de decir aquello, se tira en el sillón de Enzo y termina durmiéndose.

-Lo sé, amigo. Entiendo perfectamente tus palabras, quizá no por la experiencia, pero sí al verte sufrir tanto desde que comenzaste a buscarla. Tú propósito no fue derrotar a los malos, ¿verdad? Siempre fue buscarla desde que dejó de renacer a tu lado.

El príncipe tomó una manta de su cama y la colocó sobre el muchacho, para que este descansase un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Link ya no estaba, tan sólo una nota sobre la manta que lo había acobijado toda la noche con unas palabras que hicieron sonreír a Enzo:

- _"Tienes toda la razón, amigo. Zelda no estaría contenta de que yo hiciera una locura, se decepcionaría… gracias por regresarme al camino, de nuevo. Atte.: Link, el héroe de Hyrule PD.: Cuida a Zelda por mí, estaré ausente una temporada, y también entrégale el regalo que deje en tu escritorio"_ – El joven sintió que un peso se iba de encima. Sus palabras habían sido más que suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón y eso le hacía muy feliz. Miró hacia el lugar, sorprendiéndose con tan bello detalle. Un montón de flores que parecían del campo y una carta adhesiva a ellas. No tardo nada en ir hacia el cuarto de la joven que aún dormía, y colocar el obsequió sin que esta despertara, para volver rápidamente a su habitación.

En cuanto al asunto de Zelda. Al menos trataría de compensar a Link por su actitud. En otras circunstancias habría hecho caso omiso, pero esta vez lo pensó cuidadosamente, tal como siempre se lo había pedido.

-Realmente una mujer puede cambiar la forma de ser de alguien. Lo que me recuerda… – Tomó un bonche de cartas del cajón de un escritorio, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leerlas – que debo elegir una esposa…

De entre todas hubo una que llamó su atención. No era una carta de presentación, era una petición para poder ampliar el terreno de una granja. Esto fortalecería la producción de una pequeña empresa que vendía leche que era directamente para el castillo y la ciudadela.

En la carta pedía expandir sus dominios a Farone, Hebra y Gerudo, el resto de regiones ya tenían sedes. "Lon-Lon Ranch" era el nombre de esa empresa.

El joven sonrió dulcemente ante la firma de la persona que enviaba la carta. Era una amiga cercana de la cual estaba orgulloso. Romaní era una chica talentosa, y después de haberse quedado completamente con la empresa de su padre, ya que había fallecido y su hermana se había casado, le costaba creer que una jovencita que antes era llorona e indecisa, tendría la fuerza para llevar las riendas de algo tan importante.

-En realidad, me lo esperaba. Eres increíble, Romani – sonrió divertido mientras giraba la cabeza en busca de más cartas – Oh… esta sí que no la esperaba para nada… – Esta vez, la hoja tenía dibujos preciosos de mariposas e insectos. Tampoco era una invitación de bodas, pero sí que le alegraba tener noticias de ella después de tanto tiempo. Debía admitir que su inocencia era tremendamente dulce y atractiva. Esa tierna mirada y su forma de expresarse le cautivaban bastante.

Desde niño le gustaba y ahora que buscaba esposa, quizá tendría oportunidad.

-Espero que al menos no me rechace tan… bueno, tan como ella – Este sonríe divertido guardando la invitación a una fiesta de té.

* * *

Por otra parte, Zelda también estaba terminando de despertar. A su lado encontró un montón de flores y una carta. Link había madrugado bastante para aquello o ya era tarde.

La joven quedo algo cautivada con aquel hermoso regalo. Aquello lo sentía familiar.

Abrió la carca con cuidado y observó el contenido.

 _Estimada princesa Zelda…_

 _Me disculpo por mi comportamiento de esta noche  
no tenía el derecho de caer sobre el balcón de su  
habitación, ni siquiera me había invitado a pasar  
un momento a su lado. Por eso y por mi atrevimiento  
le pido disculpas, Su Majestad._

 _Este es un regalo sincero para usted. Flores que poco  
podrían opacar su belleza, pero que al menos espero  
le gusten y adornen su estancia. Cuando se marchiten,  
puede bien pedirme más. Podría ser que la próxima  
vaya conmigo a un paseo en ese campo de donde las  
he tomado._

 _Espero que pueda disculparme. Hasta entonces  
me iré una temporada, por favor, cuide su salud._

 _Con sincero arrepentimiento, Link..._

La princesa, bastante sorprendida tapó su boca. Una pequeña gota de sudor resbalo por su sien de la vergüenza. Había lastimado los sentimientos de Link, podía sentirlo. Además había causado que Link se sintiera culpable de algo que NO era su culpa.

Desvió la mirada del papel y suspiró hondo. Por una parte se alegró de haber escuchado que su actuar no había sido de lo mejor, y por el otro, sintió tristeza por su comportamiento con Link. No había sido muy justa al tratarlo tan descortés. Después de todo, él no sabía acerca de su pasado y además de eso, quizá por ella se había ido.

-A veces… – Paró un momento sus palabras y chocó con fuerza su cabeza – soy tan torpe – Apretó su pechó y volvió a suspira con cansancio.

Podría intentar dejar aquel sentimiento de temor con los hombres, como hizo con Enzo, pero para eso pasó una gran parte de su tiempo, al menos un par de meses. Pensó aquello toda la noche, hasta en sus sueños, pero ahora era más que un imposible con Link, se había marchado y no sabía hasta cuando volvería.

Una parte de eso le hizo sentir triste. Ella todavía recordaba sus anteriores vidas de vez en cuando. Suponía que Link también. O quien sabe. Pero parte de eso pudo demostrarlo la noche anterior. No sabía que habría pasado de dejar consolarse. Quizá la calidez del héroe podría ayudar a superar sus miedos.

-Link… – Volvió a recitar su nombre, ahora con aire de nostalgia – Espero que vuelvas pronto.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en "El viejo Kakariko"**

En el centro del pueblo se encontraba un meollo. Dos hombres estaban enfrentándose. Uno tenía un arma y el otro sólo una escoba. El del arma intentaba asaltar una sucursal del famoso bar Lon-Lon, pero aquel joven rubio, que tenía una vestimenta de mesero, se había atrevido a detener sus ataques, tan sólo con una vieja escoba. Incluso lo había echado del bar.

-Ya le dije que sólo abrimos por la noche, señor – esbozo una sonrisa traviesa, con aquel juguetón tono con el que sólida hablarle a los ladrones – Por favor, retírese del pueblo, si es que no quiere salir lastimado – Esto último hizo reír al hombre que vestía particularmente. Casi todo su rostro estaba tapado, salvo sus ojos.

-¡Ha! ¿Un mocoso trata de ordenarme eso? – El hombre comenzó a dispararle. Entonces las personas huyeron. Pero fue poco lo que duro antes de que tuviera que recargar. Entonces el jovencito aprovecho para golpearlo. La vieja escoba se rompió después de tres golpes, pero el muchacho utilizó esa parte astillosa y clavó su mano hábil contra la pared.

-Le dije… que se fuera, pero es tarde – Tomó la otra parte con fuerza y la clavó en su pie contrario a su mano hábil.

No hubo más que gritos de dolor por parte del hombre y de victoria por los campesinos del pequeño pueblo.

Ese era un pueblo pequeño, al que a veces iban a robar. Pero no por cualquier cosa. En este vivía gente adinerada o iban de otros lugares a beber de ese famoso bar. Se rumoreaba que era el primero que había fundado un ancestro de las hermanas Lon, y que tenían una reserva de leche alcohólica tan vieja y tan valiosa que robarla sería más tesoro que el oro, que también producía el pueblo con sus minas.

-Eso fue excelente, Link – Dijo una jovencita con un vestido de la parte baja violeta y de la parte superior blanco, con un chal de color lila y anaranjado formando el emblema de esa región.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el bar. Una vez ahí hablaron con menos formalidad.

-Señorita Romani, no ha sido nada – comenta este con una sonrisa – Además… le he llevado el mensaje a ya sabes quién. No creo que se niegue después de tantos años de amistad.

-Supongo que tienes razón – Comentó felizmente la muchachita – Y bueno, ¿estas libre esta noche o volverás a Hyrule? – Aquello lo dice con picardía. Tal pareciera que cualquier muchacha, fuese como fuese vestido, le tiraban miradas.

-Yo estaba pensando en quedarme un tiempo – Comentó este con una débil sonrisa, entonces Romaní supo que algo no andaba bien. La joven se sirvió un vaso de leche preparada y a su vez le dio una a Link.

-¿Sucedió algo con una mujer? – Link de inmediato se inmuto, tanto que tiro la leche por la boca y la nariz. Romaní casi caía de la risa – Tan fácil de leer, como siempre – La joven toma su vaso con algo de recelo, sintiendo una ligera molestia por la reacción de Link – Si quieres mi opinión, no deberías dejarla sola, quizá alguien la gane antes que tú – el joven baja su cabeza con tristeza, tal vez tenía razón y hacía mal sólo huir, pero recordar aquella expresión en su cabeza, de tanta incomodidad cambió su idea.

-Por supuesto que no. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ahora ella debe hacer algo, sola – Comentó el muchacho con seguridad – Y cuando ella este lista, regresaré – Este soltó una sonrisa cálida, que Romaní no pasó desapercibida. Ya tenía ganas de conocer a esa mujer por la que Link estaba rendido.

… … …

 _Estaba claro que esa mujer sería su rival._

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. III: Sentimientos encontrados

**Capítulo III: Sentimientos encontrados.**

-¡Derecha! – Comentaba una voz desesperada, parecía de una mujer bastante robusta y adulta – ¡Ya han sido cuatro horas y no ha aprendido nada! Esto es indignante. He podido enseñarle a un caballo a tener más clase que usted en menos de los días y los meses en que hemos estado trabajando.

Enzo trataba de mirar con las mejores intenciones el, por así decirlo, adiestramiento de esa mujer. Olivier Hemishky, la mejor adiestradora de princesas en el mundo. Se decía que en menos de un mes, podía convertir a una campesina en toda una señorita de clase alta.

Zelda se encontraba apenada, y de cierta forma, denigrada. Suspiró hondo, miró a la señora con un aura tanto de molestia como de amabilidad.

-No soy un animal, señorita – Respiró hondo y luego su mirada se volvió sombría – Soy una persona, como usted, y si desea que haga una cosa, entonces pídamelo como se debe, sin hablarme como si fuera un "algo"

La robusta mujer, ofendida por el atrevimiento de Zelda, se acercó furtivamente a Enzo y luego dijo:

-¡Renuncio! Si está sucia mujer no quiere ser una doncella de sociedad, entonces no le ayudare. Con permiso – Tomó una maleta con sus cosas y salió apresurada de la estancia, perseguida por Enzo.

-S-Señorita Hemishky, ¡p-por favor! Reconsidere la oferta – Antes de decir otra cosa cerró la puerta en la cara del príncipe.

Zelda quedo otra vez avergonzada, sobre todo, sintiéndose culpable de la ida de la mujer robusta. Pero no se iba a dejar de sus malos tratos. Ya había sido suficiente hace tiempo y no era justo volver a lo mismo.

-Lo siento – Comentó ella con vergüenza en su rostro mientras movía sus manos. Enzo le tomó un hombro y sonrió sin ningún gesto de molestia.

-La verdad también me tenía harto – Este soltó una sonrisa. Zelda, de igual manera que Enzo, parecía reír aliviada – Si no puede enseñarte, podría alguien más. Ha vivido bajo este techo incluso antes que mi padre. Sirvió a mi madre y su familia antes que a mi madre.

Zelda abrió los ojos demás ¿A quién se refería? Debía ser una persona bastante sabia por excelencia.

-Es una mujer, así que no hay de qué preocuparse – Terminó el muchacho dejando a Zelda con la expectativa alta. Enzo sabía que Zelda no se decepcionaría de su decisión. Aquella mujer era impecable, con buenos modales y también la cocinera real.

La madre de su mejor amigo, Link Backhood…

Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Link se había marchado. Enzo suponía que en una de esas iba a aparecer como de costumbre, o a dejar un obsequió para Zelda. Tal como había hecho cada mes. Una vez fueron un par de prendas de alta calidad, otra vez se le ocurrió dejar a Enzo un montón de flores, superando el número de aquella vez. Y recientemente una pequeña botella con leche de reserva que había comprado.

Vaya que el joven no paraba de enviarle cosas y notas a la princesa, con sólo pensar que estaría "entrenando" para verse de la alta clase. El entendía aquello, había pasado por ello.

En fin…

Zelda y Enzo caminaban hombro a hombro por los pasillos del castillo. Después de aquella penosa escena en el estudio, decidieron estirar las piernas, y de paso encontrarse con la mujer que le enseñaría los modales a Zelda.

No sabía cómo por su cabeza se le había ocurrido ir primero con una mujer que a primera vista decía dar la talla, y al final ser lo contrario. " _Lección aprendida_ " Pensaba Enzo " _Nunca confiar en las apariencias_ " Teniendo a la siempre fiel Tricia, madre de su mejor amigo y cocinera real por descendencia.

-Te sorprenderá saber quién es esta mujer – Comentó Enzo abriendo primero la puerta de la cocina para que Zelda entrase.

Al internarse en el sitio, Zelda no pudo sentirse más maravillada. Era una amplia habitación, llena de color blanco, utensilios, cazuelas. Personas con prendas adecuadas para la actividad y una mujer en especial dando órdenes a otros mientras preparaba algo.

La mujer estaba tan inmersa en su trabajo que no notó la presencia del príncipe, sino hasta que todos los trabajadores dejaron sus actividades e hicieron una reverencia, para luego proseguir.

-¡Ah…! Príncipe – Hizo también una reverencia mientras miraba al joven curioso – ¿Y esta joven tan hermosa? – Musitó la mujer con una voz ni muy gruesa o muy aguda, eso sí, con algo de sorpresa. La muchachita se avergonzó un instante por sus palabras – ¿Es su prometida?

Enzo rápidamente rectifico aquello y con nervio tartamudeo:

-¡Claro que n-no! – Al sentir que había gritado, el joven aclaró su garganta – Es decir… señorita Tricia, ¿No se enteró de la princesa Zelda? Es esta joven – La señalo con ambas manos, como si fuera una maravilla.

La mujer abrió sus ojos de par en par, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con desagrado. Pero calmó su ansia al ver que la joven estaba presente. Respiró profundo y luego saludó con cordialidad.

-¡Pero mira que hermosa sorpresa! A decir verdad ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó tratando de romper el hielo. En ese instante los tres salieron del recinto para encontrarse en un lugar más privado, el despacho de Tricia.

Ni Enzo o Zelda se atrevieron a decir algo, hasta que Tricia habló.

-¿Y bien? Conozco tu personalidad, hijo, sé que no viniste a enseñarme a tu hermana – Comentó esta con firmeza.

-Es verdad, me conoce bien – el castaño esbozó una sonrisa divertida – La verdad es que me encantaría que pudieras enseñarle a Zelda la etiqueta de una princesa. Tu familia ha pasado generaciones junto a nosotros, es por eso que al menos una parte de tu familia entiende de esto.

La mujer tragó saliva con nervios. Apretaba sus labios con fuerza, escuchando sus palabras una a una, y analizándolas.

-Sí, sé de la etiqueta, podría enseñarle. Pero me temó que… - Antes de terminar de rechazar, la voz de Link resonó en la ventanilla. El muchacho tenía el ceño fruncido y había llegado tan sigilosamente que al hablar escandalizó el ambiente.

-No uses tus argumentos, madre. Argumentos vacíos que al final no pueden ganar – Dijo el rubio con una amarga sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Link! ¡¿Dónde has estado, hijo descarado?! – Preguntó la mujer con preocupación, pero también molestia.

-Donde la gente me necesita – respondió cortante, ni siquiera se atrevió a tocar la mano de su madre – Haciendo lo que se supone el HÉROE debe hacer como elegido – Ambas caras estaban juntas, como dos grandes tifones, queriendo chocar entre sí para demostrar supremacía – ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Link mirando a su madre – ¿Le enseñaras a Su Majestad, Zelda? O ¿Seguirás tratando de ocular el destino? Además, la última princesa Zelda nació en una época de paz, cien años después de la leyenda sobre el Crepúsculo cernido en Hyrule. Nosotros también hemos pasado por paz, estamos pasando por una época de paz, relativa, pero sin la oscuridad verdadera.

Enzo y Zelda se miraron incómodos. Esa pelea de cierta forma les constaba, pero parcialmente. Por un lado, para que su aprobación ayudara a Zelda. Por otro, una discusión del futuro de un hijo.

Las miradas entre madre e hijo eran intensas. Se podía sentir como si lanzaran rayos cada una, ambas fuertes y constantes. Zelda no aguantó más, y con su característica sinceridad se acercó a tocarle un hombro a Link.

-No hace falta que discutas con tu madre, Link. Creo que es mejor que busque a alguien más y… – Cuando se dio cuenta de su situación, de que estaba cerca de él, paró de hablar – y… – Poco a poco se alejó con las mejillas rojas. Link notó aquello, suavizando su mirada y tomándole una mano con delicadeza.

-Se lo suplico, no se alejé – Dijo con una mirada abatida, tomando su mano y parte de su brazo de manera amable – No te alejes, Zelda…

Ella dejo de mirarle con angustia, para sentir nervios en su pecho, apretando sus labios fuertemente sin poder hablar debido a ese extraño sentimiento. Enzo y Tricia pudieron ver enternecidamente la escena. La mujer adulta podía sentir como la mirada de su hijo sufría con tan sólo ponerle los ojos encima, y a la vez, percibía la timidez de la princesa aparentemente vacía.

Enzo por su parte, seguía pensando que Link nunca había mirado a nadie como a su media hermana, y que estaba seguro que aquel sentimiento era más que un simple "gusto" por una mujer. Iba más allá de un simple "me gustas"

Link besó la mano de Zelda, iba subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, oliendo su perfume con sutileza. Su cabeza había rozado su mejilla, y para Link se había sentido bastante bien.

Poco a poco sus ojos se iban encontrando, llamándose así como el aliento de sus labios, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, y principalmente la princesa retrocedió avergonzada. Su corazón latía fuertemente, había sido algo demasiado intenso para ella.

Sin dilación, se encaminó apresurada hasta quedar a espaldas de Enzo, guardando su compostura.

Igualmente Link, dejando aquel comportamiento indebido, colocándose al lado derecho de su madre. Avergonzado de igual forma.

-Bueno… en vista de tus argumentos, lo haré, le enseñare a esa chica a ser una princesa con mucho esfuerzo, pero a cambio, deberás regresar a Hyrule y no volverte a ir.

-Madre, sabes que…

-A menos que sea estrictamente necesario… y tampoco deberás irte tanto tiempo ¿Queda claro? – La mujer era fría y dura. Pero durante la ausencia de su hijo, que era poco más de cinco años, ella había hecho lo posible por volver a conseguir un lugar para él en la milicia. Esta vez, teniendo en cuenta su potencial y que era el legítimo héroe, un puesto en la guardia de exploración era más que suficiente para él. Tricia le ordenó ir con el capitán para conversar sobre su retornó.

Al cabo de un rato, Link regresó con una mueca sobre sus labios.

-Ya hablé con el capitán, y me dijo que debido a la llegada de Su Majestad, la princesa, debó quedarme a su lado sin importar qué. Así que mis viajes terminaron – Comentó con cansancio, observando obstinado hacia la ventana – No te preocuparas más – Finalizó sus palabras saliendo de la habitación. Zelda se sintió culpable de aquello. Link no parecía feliz de la decisión de los altos mandos, y en parte era culpa suya.

-Muy bien, en vista de que todo ha sido un éxito – la mujer se levantó de su asiento, al igual que Enzo y Zelda – Empezaremos mañana en la mañana. Vendrá a la cocina a primera hora y me ayudara a realizar algunos deberes. Estudiará unos libros y practicara postura.

Enzo tomó las manos de Zelda y la felicitó por el logro. Y no sólo a ella, si no también, y principalmente, debía felicitar a Link, porque de no estar, no hubiera sido posible cambiar de opinión a su madre.

Y tenía una idea magnífica para hacerlo. Sólo era cuestión de convencer a Zelda por completo. Después de todo, también se lo debía a Link.

 **Castillo de Hyrule, doce de la noche.**

-Link… - Suspiró la chica con resignación en el tono – Hoy te tuve tan cerca y tan lejos, que sentí nostalgia y tristeza a la vez – decía para sí misma sintiendo nuevamente el viento sobre su rostro.

Apretó sus brazos en estrujándose a sí misma. Tratando de experimentar algo que no podría sola aunque quisiera. Mordió uno de sus dedos y comenzó a tocarse fervientemente, imaginando que era su apuesto y apreciado Link…

Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y en lo que pensaba.

Pronto recuerdos turbios volvieron a su mente. Gemidos y recuerdos que perturbaron su calma se hicieron presentes. Los rostros de sus atacantes se hicieron vivos en sus ojos, como si los tuviera enfrente.

Paró en seco, con la respiración agitada y algo confundida por sus actos. Sentía que de repente sus lágrimas cubrirían sin dilación sus mejillas, pero sonrió ante el sentimiento, apretó los puños, frunció el ceño y dijo "No…" ahogadamente.

Al decir aquellas palabras, pareciera como si alguien le hubiera felicitado el haber, tan exitosamente, soportado aquel dolor.

-Bueno, ahora si podrá parecer una princesa, aunque ya lo parece – dijo Link sobre el tejado de su habitación, sorprendiéndola.

-Es gracias a ti, Link – Dijo ocultando las lágrimas con una sonrisa. Link lo notó pero no dijo nada. Tampoco iba a decirle que escuchó todo y que se había sonrojado con notoriedad. Aquello le había hecho feliz.

Zelda sentía satisfacción por primera vez, al escuchar que alguien al fin admiraba su mérito. Volvió a su cama, aunque antes de aquello, una bella flor color rojo cayó ante sus manos, con la figura del mismo joven, su enamorado Link, del que recibía obsequios. Esta vez tan sólo era una flor, y una sonrisa que decía "Bien hecho, princesa"

Zelda miró su ida con una ligera sonrisa, sintiendo que de repente el pecho le latió con calidez.

-Gracias – esbozó una sonrisa con dulzura y regresó a su habitación.

 _..._

 _La noche había sido reconfortante por primera vez, para ambos elegidos de las diosas._

 _..._

 ** _Continuará..._**


	5. IV: El tiempo decidirá

**¡Diosas de Hyrule, tengan piedad de mi!** Hola, lectores de esta historia. Soy Zword y vengo a disculparme enormemente. Había dejado bastante abandonada esta historia, y algunas más. Seré honesta con decir que me he puesto a jugar, y principalmente, a salvar el semestre, el cual ha sido ¡salvado con éxito! " _Mission Complete!"_ También tengo algo seco el cerebro y me puse a ver algunas series anime estancadas por ahí... en conclusión, hice de todo menos escribir, ¡lo siento mucho! Ahora sí, aquí el capítulo que ridículamente tenía más de la mitad escrito. Siento que sea tan corto, tratare de compensar :'V lo prometo.

* * *

 **-Los pecados de Hyrule-  
** _Por: Zword & Axgel_

 **Capítulo IV: El tiempo decidirá**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que la madre de Link había enseñado modales a Zelda. También desde que Link se había establecido nuevamente en el castillo.

Siempre estaba con Zelda, y por ende cerca de su madre.

Tricia era bastante perceptiva y se daba cuenta de todo a su alrededor. Sobre todo de los sentimientos de tu torpe hijo, que los lanzaba como si fueran gotas de lluvia, y aun así la princesa parecía siempre tener un paraguas consigo, evitando ser empapada por esas gotas.

Siempre reía ante los nulos intentos de su hijo por cortejarla, pero al menos le daba crédito, así también le ayudaba a interpretar papel de noble con otros nobles.

Incluso así, con ser imperceptible para Zelda, Link ya había formado una amistad bastante completa con ella. A veces salían a pasear a caballo por el atardecer, en los campos de flores tras del castillo. Ahí había una hermosa pradera con diversidad de flores. Zelda apreciaba los gestos de Link siempre que podría. Un poco de su miedo se había ido… aunque a veces le costaba acercarse demasiado a él.

Así era ya la vida de la muchachita. De una vida de inmensas desgracias a la mejor calidad vida jamás imaginada.

En fin…

Cuando Zelda terminó ese día, después de casi cinco meses de entrenamiento de noble, tocaba dar la bienvenida a una dama en el castillo. La joven se llamaba Romaní, era una joven increíblemente adinerada que manejaba una empresa de lácteos en casi todo Hyrule. Había llegado como invitada de Enzo para tratar algunos asuntos sobre su boda, ya que además sabía organizar eventos de todo tipo.

Y es que después de que hace meses atrás había cortejado a la muchachita noble que le interesaban los bichos, logró declarársele y esta estuvo encantada con la propuesta. Esta aceptó sin dilación, bastante feliz.

Zelda estaba alegré de que eso sucediera.

Por alguna razón con Enzo si formó una amistad bastante concreta. Se contaban todo tipo de secretos vergonzosos, secretos divertidos e incluso de la misma familia real.

A la llegada de Romaní, fue recibida por tanto Enzo como Zelda y Link. Este último estaba tras de la joven que Romaní jamás había visto.

-¿Y esta jovencita? – Preguntó cortésmente, aunque con algo de recelo por fijarse en la mirada de Link hacia Zelda.

-Ella es mi media hermana. Su nombre es Zelda – dijo Enzo seriamente.

-¿Zelda…? – Romaní esbozó una sonrisa burlona – Ya veo – y luego dirigió su mirada a Link – Así que es la famosa princesa bastarda, ¿eh? –Esta vez enfocó su mirada en los penetrantes ojos de Zelda.

Intentaba ganar la partida, a duras penas, y con un esperado final obteniendo Zelda la victoria entre esa competencia de miradas.

Desvió los ojos hacia los de Enzo, algo tensa, y luego sonrió con falsedad ante la rubia.

-Es un honor conocerla, Su Excelencia – Comentó la peli roja aparentemente feliz de conocerle.

-No es necesaria la formalidad. Después de todo… nuestros estatutos podrían ser iguales en otras circunstancias – Dijo Zelda con la misma falsa sonrisa que Romaní. Al sentir los ataques de ambas, Enzo les guío hasta la sala de invitados.

Ahora estaban en una pequeña sala de estar, donde se encontraban reunidos con una mesilla para café. Encima tenía pastelillos, galletas, tazas de té y café. Además de un bonito florero con tulipanes encima.

De repente, antes de que Zelda tomará asiento, Romaní se sentó junto a Link y Enzo junto a Zelda. No había sido lo planeado. Zelda siempre se sentaba junto a Link debido a que era como… su "nana" o mejor dicho, su escolta real.

-Cuéntame, Enzo ¿Cómo planeas qué sea tu fiesta de compromiso? Por lo que sé tú prometida es la famosa Bióloga, especialista en insectos, Agitha E. Moon. Por lo que se habla, dicen que es muy extravagante – Romaní alzó las cejas con diversión.

Los tres tomaron pauta al ver que una sirvienta había llegado a preguntar y a servir té, café o alguna bebida preferente. A excepción de Link, todos pidieron té, mientras que esté pidió una taza más grande de café.

-Ah, sí, es verdad – Enzo se tornó completamente rojo. Pocas veces podría vérsele de esa forma.

-Eres tan transparente, querido – Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a reír, pero Zelda no parecía sentirse dentro de la conversación. Era como si Romaní la excluyera.

Para no sentirse tan desalineada en el momento, la joven princesa tomó una galleta y la postro en su boca. Inmediatamente Romaní esbozó una sonrisa burlona al verle comer con incomodidad. Harta de la pelirroja Zelda se levantó del asiento.

-Yo creo que voy a retirarme. Tricia me ha dejado unas tareas y no puedo retrasarlas. Ha sido un placer, señorita Lon – Zelda hizo una reverencia y luego Link se levantó del asiento. Sabía perfectamente por el rostro que le había incomodado su visita.

Cómo si Zelda no hubiera dicho nada, lo único que Romaní dijo fue lo siguiente:

-¿A dónde vas, querido? Podríamos también organizar nuestra boda – Esta vez, la única en reírse había sido Romaní y Enzo – ¿Qué les pasa? Fue una broma…

-A mí no me hizo demasiada gracia – comentó Link con una mueca en el rostro.

-Yo… bueno – Enzo apartó la mirada a un lado, Link le había mirado furtivamente.

-Yo creí que era cierto, y para verdades no hay que soltar una carcajada. Puedes quedarte como gustes, Link – dijo Zelda saliendo con prisa del sitió.

-¡Hey, espera! – El joven decidió seguirla sin despedirse de los demás. Romaní frunció el ceño con molestia al ver a Link de esa forma.

Una vez los perdieron de vista, Romaní apretó las manos fuertemente y suspiró enrabietada. Enzo viró lo enojada que estaba la pelirroja y decidió sacarla de su trance.

-¿Algo no va bien? – Preguntó Enzo a Romaní, con algo de temor en el tono.

-¡Ha! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿A caso es su perro o algo? – La chica se levantó con mucha molestia del asiento en el que estaba – No puedo creerlo.

-En realidad es como su guarda espaldas, y no puede ir a ningún sitio sin él, eso decretó mi padre – Comentaba Enzo – Como Link es tan especial como ella – De inmediato tapó su boca, sintiendo que Romaní le miraba mal.

-Entiendo – dijo ella en transe – Es culpa de tu padre.

-Yo diría más bien que es culpa del destino – Con esto último, Romaní se quedó totalmente desconcertada y no habló más sobre el tema.

* * *

 **Con la princesa Zelda…**

-¡Oye! – Link le tomó la mano y logró hacerle voltear.

-Dejadme, ve a divertiros caballero, vuestra dama espera – Comentó con sarcasmo al decir "dama" y se dio media vuelta.

-Nada de eso – Bramó el rubio enfurecido – ¿Qué te pasa?

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa divertida, pero con un aire de molestia. Suspiró hondo dejando a Link confundido. La cabeza le dio un montón de vueltas, ni siquiera entendía bien por qué estaba tratándole de esa forma tan ridícula.

Es decir… no había hecho absolutamente nada malo. Romaní sí, pero ¿acaso él tenía la culpa? Suspiró nuevamente, calmándose de lleno y mirando a Link de manera fija.

-Disculpa, es que… es que me ha sacado de mis casillas – Dijo la rubia alzando las manos y bajándolas bruscamente – No puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan…

-¿Déspota? ¿Grosera? – Decía el joven tratando de no reírse por lo infantil que Zelda se veía en el momento.

-Tan ridícula. Ni siquiera me conoce pero me juzga. Tal como lo he hecho yo, hace unos instantes, pero con razón del coraje. No me gusta discutir con alguien que simplemente quiere hacerme ver mal. Es como darle la razón, por eso me voy a otro lado. Aunque no tienes que seguirme, Link.

-La verdad es que ya he pasado mucho rato con ella. Cuando éramos niños y cuando me iba de aquí para trabajar en Kakariko – Comentó el joven, dejando muda a la princesa – Además, tu padre me ha encomendado seguirte a donde sea, y así haré.

Link se acercó hasta acorralar a Zelda. Posó su brazo en una de las paredes, dejándole a su merced - ¿Qué crees que haces? – Preguntó con un deje de nervios.

-Tienes… un poco de polvo de galleta en la cara – Link acechó la comisura de sus labios con el dedo y retiró con lentitud el mínimo polvo de galleta que tenía.

El roce había dejado petrificada a Zelda, así como algo excitado al joven. Había días como ese donde la princesa le generaba un enorme deseo, deseo de besarle, de abrazarla, pero incluso tocarla al mínimo lo dejaba exaltado.

-Gracias… supongo. A-Ahora de verdad debo ir con tu madre – Zelda se precipitó hacía el pasillo, pero Link tomó su mano y volvió a jalarla despacio hacia él.

Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Y suspiró cerca de su oído, dejándola nuevamente sin palabras. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, a pesar de que aquello había sido romántico y no le trajo ningún recuerdo desagradable.

-Ya han pasado algunos meses, ¿aun seguirás rechazándome así? –Comentó Link con un aire de tristeza.

-Sabes perfectamente que... sabes que aún no estoy lista para aceptar ese destino contigo, Link – Comentó con seriedad, sacando de ese incómodo momento a ambos – Hablamos de esto hace tiempo, y aunque te he permitido acercarte más, aunque he recordado cosas de nuestros pasados… aun no estoy lista.

Así mismo, la joven escapó de su agarre, Link sólo le siguió de cerca. Era verdad… en ese tiempo habían pasado cosas entre los dos. Estaba feliz pero sabía que ella aún no superaba algunas cuestiones del pasado. Eran demasiado dolorosas. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

Ya había aceptado que, matar a todos los que le habían causado dolor no era una respuesta, y por eso se había decidido a esperar a que el tiempo sanara su corazón para poder estar con ella como todas sus vidas pasadas con las otras princesas.

-Esperare como siempre, mi Zelda – Dijo para si mismo.

Continuará-.

* * *

 **Sí, es confuso en todo sentido, pero el siguiente capítulo explicare, lo juro xD, en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia abandonada :c me dan ánimos para seguir. Aunque a veces tenga océanos mentales... porque decir lagunas es poco :'v**

 **En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye y que la diosa Hylia les bendiga.**


End file.
